Aku dan Tetangga
by Rigariselzae
Summary: Petemuan antara Gilbert dan tetangga barunya yang berperilaku layaknya aristokrat. Kejadian itu diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Gilbert. /Oneshot, Human!AU, Prussia and Austria "friendship"(?)/


Summary: Petemuan antara Gilbert dan tetangga barunya yang berperilaku layaknya aristokrat. Kejadian itu diceritakan dalam sudut pandang Gilbert. /Summary apa ini, Oneshot, Human!AU, Prussia and Austria "friendship"(?)/

* * *

 **Aku dan Tetangga**

Genre : Friendship, a bit of humor.  
"Pairing" : Prussia/Austria  
Rating : K+  
Warning : OOC, kesalahan ejaan, bumbu-bumbu Prussia/Austria, Human (High School)!AU, author pemula.

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 _Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_.

* * *

"Sepertinya besok rumah sebelah kiri kita akan kedatangan penghuni baru,"

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi kudengar dia pianis muda dan seumuran denganmu,"

"Pianis? Seumuran?"

"Hmm ... ya, begitulah. Hooaahmm ... apa kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu, Kak? Aku mengantuk sekali ...,"

"Ah, kasihan sekali kamu, Ludwig. Ini sudah hampir selesai, kok. Tidur dulu sana. Nanti aku menyusul. Omong-omong, siapa nama tetangga baru kita itu?"

Sang adik menggeleng, "Hoahhm ... aku ... tidak tahu. Sudah dulu, ya, Kak. Oh, ya, mungkin besok aku akan pulang agak larut, jadi tolong makan malam sendiri, ya. Aku akan menaruh makanan di kulkas nanti. Selamat malam," Ludwig berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Gilbert mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan segunung tugas yang diberikan gurunya. _Guru yang kejam_ , pikirnya. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menyelesaikannya, walaupun adiknya harus terlibat. Heh, jangan remehkan Gilbert. Begini-begini dia pekerja keras, lho.

Malam semakin larut, akhirnya Gilbert dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia membereskan semuanya sebelum membenamkan diri dalam tidur lelapnya.

Entah mengapa, dia sangat penasaran dengan penghuni baru di samping kiri rumahnya itu.

* * *

Gilbert terbangun dengan malas padahal matahari hampir memunculkan sinarnya. Apa ini efek tidur terlalu larut? Mungkin iya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit pemaksaan diri, dia bergegas melakukan seperti apa yang orang-orang lain lakukan sebelum beraktivitas di pagi hari.

Tampaknya Ludwig sudah berangkat sekolah duluan. Klub Koran yang Ludwig ikuti menjadi sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena _deadline_ koran sekolah sudah semakin dekat. Tapi baiknya, dia masih mau menemani kakaknya untuk mengerjakan PR. Sungguh adik yang baik.

"Hm?" mata Gilbert tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berpenampilan bak aristokrat yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia tampak sedang menoleh kesana kemari. Gilbert dapat menebak jika pemuda itu tampak kebingungan.

"Hei, jangan berdiri di sana seperti bocah hilang!" seru Gilbert gemas sambil mendekati si pemuda.

"Apa kau bilang? Bocah hilang? Lihat dengan siapa kau bicara, bodoh!" balas si pemuda sambil berkacak pinggang. _Aduh, gawat, Gilbert. Sepertinya kamu telah berurusan dengan seseorang yang temperamen._

"Huh, cuma begitu saja marah. Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Apa kau ingin mengintai keseharianku yang _awesome_?"

"Hah? Apa kau bercanda? Aku saja tidak mengenalimu dan untuk apa juga aku perlu menguntitmu?!" si pemuda semakin tak terkendali. Jika ini dunia animasi, maka akan muncul asap di kepalanya.

"Heheh ... aku hanya bercanda. Jangan ditanggapi serius. Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Si pemuda memalingkan mukanya, lalu memandangi secarik kertas, "A-aku ... sedang mencari alamat ini ...,"

"Oh, tersesat, ya?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya sedikit kebingungan dengan petunjuknya! Aku tidak mungkin tersesat, dasar bodoh!" si pemuda mengumpat kesal. Gilbert terdiam sejenak.

"Huh! Iya, ya, terserah! Aku juga tidak berniat membantumu atau apapun itu!" Gilbert berkata demikian sembari berlalu secepatnya.

"He-hei! Idiot! Tunggu! Tolonglah aku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Jika ada orang lain aku tidak sudi akan meminta bantuanmu, tapi hanya kau yang bisa membantuku saat ini! Jadi, kumohon, bantu aku ...,"

 _Apa maumu? Menghinaku bersamaan dengan meminta bantuanku?_ Gilbert sedikit kesal dan berharap orang itu langsung hilang begitu saja. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau hal itu tidak akan terkabul.

Akhirnya, Gilbert berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, "Baiklah, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong beritahu aku letak alamat ini," pemuda berkacamata itu menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ia genggam seja tadi.

 _Lho, bukankah ini ..._

"Alamat yang kau cari berada di samping kiri rumahku, atau lebih tepatnya, di sebelahmu,"

Mata si pemuda membelalak, "Hah?"

Gilbert terkekeh perlahan, "Hahaha. _Dasar payah_. Sudah dulu, ya, tetangga. Aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu! Kuharap kau tidak akan tersesat lagi!" dengan begitu, Gilbert melangkah menjauhi si pemuda. Entah mengapa langkahnya kali ini sedikit diperlambat.

"Hei, Idiot! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" sayangnya Gilbert menghiraukannya. Ia pikir ia sudah selesai berurusan dengan si pemuda berkacamata itu.

Gilbert menghela nafas. Sepertinya rasa penasaran Gilbert akan tetangga baru itu sangat tidak berguna.

 _Eh, tunggu. Siapa nama pemuda itu tadi?_

* * *

Hari ini rasanya sekolah berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hai, Gilbert. Mau pergi ke kafe hari ini?" ajak Antonio. Bersama dengan Francis, dengan polosnya ia tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi uang saku lebih oleh orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Oh, ya, karena hari ini aku sedang baik hati, aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua!"

Senyum Francis dan Antonio semakin lebar. Betapa beruntungnya mereka punya kawan seperti Gilbert yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

"Huh? Dompetku ... hilang?"

Senyum Francis dan Antonio langsung hilang sekejap, "Apa?"

"Yah, maaf, teman-teman. Aku kira dompetku terjatuh di suatu tempat. Jadi ... kita tidak bisa pergi, atau, yah, kalian yang akan mentraktirku,"

Francis dan Antonio hanya menyunggingkan senyum, senyum kekecewaan. _Justru karena traktiranmulah kita bisa pergi! Kamu harusnya juga tahu kalau uangku sudah sangat menipis!_ Begitu kira-kira isi hati kedua orang ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku mengerti, kok, tenang saja! Tapi, uangku sedang menipis jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun!" ujar Francis.

"Ya, benar! Uangku juga hanya tersisa sedikit jadi ... terpaksa hari ini kita batal pergi," Antonio menimpali.

Gilbert terdiam sejenak.

 _Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kalian malas mengeluarkan uang kalian dan secara manis menyuruhku mentraktir kalian? Benar-benar_ kampret _! Sungguh, kalian, kalian benar-benar kejam!_ jerit Gilbert dalam hati sambil menangisi nasibnya yang begitu malang. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan dalam pandangan Gilbert.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, teman-teman! Jumpa lagi besok!"

"Baik, sampai jumpa!"

Sambil berjalan kaki, Gilbert melamun akan dompetnya, atau lebih tepatnya, isinya. Ia sangat yakin jika saat berangkat sekolah tadi ia membawa dompetnya. Tidak terpikir olehnya jika uangnya dicuri karena lingkungan sekitar Gilbert adalah orang-orang kaya dan tentu tidak berguna menggunakan barang curian. Gilbert mencoba berpikir kembali tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan selama sehari ini, termasuk kejadian antara ia dengan si tetangga baru.

 _Oh! Aku ingat sekarang! Mungkin si Aristokrat itu tadi memanggilku karena dompetku tertinggal disana! Uh, mengapa aku mengabaikannya? Jika tidak, pasti saat ini aku sedang bersenang-senang!_

Gilbert segera beranjak pergi. Bagai motor yang baru diisi bensinnya, akhirnya ia tiba di depan rumah si tetangga baru dengan cepat.

"Hei, tetangga! Heiiii! Keluarlah!"

Tidak ada balasan. Padahal ia yakin pemuda aristokrat berkacamata itu sedang berada di dalam rumah.

"Hellloooooo! Tetanggaku si Aristokrat yang Tampaaan dan Baik Hatiii, keluarlah!"

Masih saja, tidak ada balasan.

 _Apa aku perlu memanggilnya_ 'sayang' _agar dia mau keluar?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?"

Si pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya menampakkan diri. _Sial! Mengapa panggilan itu malah dapat membuatnya keluar? Dalam hati pula! Inikah yang dinamakan ikatan hati? Apa ini yang dinamakan jo―, ah, tidak! Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu! Aku bu―_

"Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, sila―"

"Tunggu! Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau melihat dompetku terjatuh? Apa sekarang kau membawanya?"

Si pemuda tampak kebingungan. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

 _Apa dia berbohong? Ah, terserah saja._

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Aku kira kamu melihatku menjatuhkan dompetku dan membawanya. Untuk itu aku kemari. Ah, buang-buang waktu saja. Sudahlah, selamat tinggal!" Gilbert berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke rumahnya. Tetapi si pemuda berkacamata menghentikannya.

"Tunggu. Berapa jumlah uang yang hilang itu? Kalau tidak terlalu banyak ... aku bisa ... menggantinya," ucap si pemuda. Gilbert menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak melakukan apapun tentang uang itu dan sepertinya itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan itu sebagai balas budi atas kejadian tadi, aku juga tidak akan menerimanya,"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku sendiri tidak berencana dan mau membalas budimu. Sungguh percaya diri sekali,"

" _Kampret_! Apa itu caramu berterimakasih? Jika aku tidak ada di sana saat itu, pasti saat ini kau masih berkeliling di sekitar sini seperti bocah hilang! Dan se―"

"Baik, baik. Sudah cukup. Aku mengerti," potong si pemuda.

"Terserah!" Gilbert segera berbalik badan dan meninggalkan rumah tetangga barunya itu. Saat ia sampai di rumah, ia menyadari dompetnya terjatuh persis di balik pintu rumahnya.

 _Jadi ... dia benar-benar tidak berbohong! Omong-omong, mengapa dia memanggilku saat terakhir kali pagi tadi?_

* * *

Gilbert sangat bosan. Padahal di kulkas tersedia makanan yang setidaknya dapat mengenyangkan dirinya atau _videogames_ yang dapat menghiburnya. Tapi Gilbert terlalu bosan untuk hal itu.

Akhirnya, Gilbert memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah layaknya bocah hilang.

Tunggu, bukankah kata-kata itu ia ucapkan pada tetangga barunya itu?

 _Benar juga, dari pertama kali aku melhatnya, aku tidak melihat siapapun bersamanya. Apa dia tinggal sendirian?_

Rasa penasaran Gilbert muncul dengan sendirinya, kemudian ia menghampiri rumah pemuda aristokrat berkacamata itu. Ia mengintip apa yang dilakukan si pemuda dari balik kaca jendela bak mata-mata profesional. Padahal seorang mata-mata pun tidak akan melakukan itu.

Dari balik kaca jendela, Gilbert dapat melihat si pemuda sedang memainkan piano. Walaupun Gilbert tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu, tapi harus ia akui jika permainan pemuda itu memang menakjubkan.

 _Oh, ya, Ludwig, kan, sudah bilang kalau dia adalah pianis. Tidak aneh jika dia dapat memainkannya dengan bagus._

Tiba-tiba alunan indah piano itu berhenti terdengar oleh Gilbert, berikut dengan terbukanya pintu rumah si pemuda.

"Oh, kau lagi. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Gilbert sedikit gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, dengan dikejutkan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak akan kaget?

"A-ah, eh, itu ... er, beberapa menit yang lalu aku mendengar suara piano dari rumah ini. D-dan, yah, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang memainkannya. Itulah mengapa aku datang kemari. Ada masalah?"

"Begitu rupanya ... jika kamu ingin mendengarkannya lagi, jangan berdiri di situ saja. Masuklah," kata pemuda itu sambil sedikit memalingkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah, ya, bukannya aku mau melakukannya, sih. Tapi ... ah, siapa peduli. Daripada tidak ada kegiatan," Gilbert mengikuti si pemuda masuk.

Rumah itu, seperti dugaan Gilbert, memiliki gaya layaknya si pemilik itu sendiri. Tampak angkuh tetapi elegan dengan beberapa nuansa klasik di dalamnya. Tak banyak perabotan di tiap ruangannya, sehingga rumah itu masih terasa luas.

Pemuda itu membawa Gilbert ke ruangan dengan sebuah piano di tengahnya. Ia meletakkan sebuah bangku di samping kursi tempat ia bermain piano.

"Jangan berdiri saja di sana. Duduklah!" suara pemuda aristokrat itu mengejutkan Gilbert.

"E-eh, ya, ya," Gilbert segera menduduki bangku di sebelah pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia mau saja menuruti perintah orang yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali―walaupun sedikit.

Tak lama kemudian, si pemuda mulai memainkan pianonya. Gilbert tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang ia mainkan. Tetapi, ia harus mengakui, permainannya sangat bagus walaupun ia tidak banyak mengetahui tentang piano. Lama kelamaan, Gilbert mulai terbuai dengan alunan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur pulas ...

* * *

Gilbert membuka matanya perlahan. Sebuah selimut telah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tetapi ia merasa asing dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

 _Apa aku masih di rumah si Aristokrat itu?_

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun. Dasar bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau tertidur saat mendengar permainanku,"

Gilbert menoleh sembari menyingkap selimut itu. Pemuda aristokrat itu sudah duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Hoahm ... bukan urusanmu. Lagipula aku hanya ingin mendengar permainan piano itu karena aku sedang bosan saja, aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain,"

"Terserah sajalah,"

Gilbert melihat si pemuda sedang menjahit sesuatu, "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Aku sedang menjahit celana ini, bodoh," pemuda itu menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan mengejek.

Itu benar-benar membuat Gilbert keki.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya? Dan, jangan terus-terusan memanggilku bodoh!" dengus Gilbert. Ah, pemuda ini memang membuatnya kesal.

"Untuk apa kalau bukan dipakai lagi?"

"Ya, ya. Apapun itu, aku tidak mau peduli,"

Diam.

Waktu terus berjalan. Lama kelamaan Gilbert merasa bosan.

"Hm ... oh, ya. Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Gilbert pada si pemuda.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ... tinggal sendirian?"

"Kau lihat ada seseorang lagi di rumah ini selain aku dan dirimu?"

"Tidak. Ah, begitu rupanya. Lalu, mengapa kau memanggilku terakhir kali pagi tadi? Aku kira kau ingin berterimakasih padaku dan ingin membalas budi,"

Si pemuda sedikit terkejut, "Itu ... tidak penting lagi! S-sudah, jangan pikirkan hal itu!"

"Ya, ya ...,"

Diam lagi. Sepertinya Gilbert kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lalu ... siapa namamu? Kau tahu, kan, kita ini bertetangga dan ... yah, kurasa kita perlu mengenal lebih dekat," Gilbert menghela napasnya sejenak, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Aku Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Roderich Edelstein," tangannya yang sedikit hangat menerima uluran tersebut.

Malam harinya, dua porsi makan malam tersaji di atas meja makan rumah keluarga Beilschmidt.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

A/N:

Finally! Akhirnya selesai jugaa~ tapi ending-nya agak gaje kayaknya :v

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku tulis TvT omong-omong ini lebih panjang dari ekspetasiku, lho. xD

Oke, ini fanfik pertama yang pernah aku selesaikan, sekaligus fanfik kedua yang pernah aku buat. Aku masih newbie jadi fanficcer, jadi tolong beri saran dan review-nya, ya! No flame! :D


End file.
